


Surprise

by Tetraktys



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Dating, F/M, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetraktys/pseuds/Tetraktys
Summary: There is only one date that has left me unsatisfied this time, and that’s not even because of the date itself, but because of the illustration. Since I can barely hold a pencil in my hands, I can only try to use words to portray the picture I have in my head.So, here is my rewrite of Castiel’s date in episode 14.





	Surprise

“Surprise!” a familiar voice exclaimed from behind my back.

“Wh-what the…?”

“Well, don’t make such a face, darn…” Castiel laughed, “I guess the photo is a flop.”

I was shocked. I thought it would be just Leigh, Rosa and I at the beach today. I had spent a nice but melancholic afternoon with my friends, I missed Castiel like crazy, he’d been too busy with his band to come with us.

“I don’t get it… what are you doing here?”

“I can leave if you want me to,” he joked.

Rosa admitted to having organised this surprise for me. Castiel had been able to free himself early and she’d kept it quiet and helped him join us.

We said goodbye to Rosa and Leigh, she and I gave each other a look packed with emotions. I felt we were finally getting back some of that familiarity and intimacy we’d lost since the day I’d moved away.

“It looks like you just saw a ghost,” Castiel said the moment we were alone.

“W-well, seriously… I… I have a hard time realising you got away to be here.”

“Rosa deserves most of the credit, she’s the one who handled everything. I think part of her still feels guilty about being so clumsy the night you and I saw each other again for the first time.”

“Oh, yeah… I definitely remember that. I’d never felt so mortified in my life.”

“Well, I’d never felt more shocked,” he said sitting down next to me. “Seeing you in the crowd… it almost gave me a hart attack. I barely managed to keep playing through it all.”

I instantly blushed, “I wasn’t sure seeing me would affect you at all.”

“Little girl,” he laughed, “how can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time.”

“Hey!” I lightly punched him in the shoulder, feigning offense. “I really thought you couldn’t get away tonight...”

“I made sure I could, the opportunity was too good to miss.”

I was afraid we might end up in the same unpleasant situation we’d experienced at the cinema, with paparazzi showing up and disrupting our evening together, however Rosa had thought of everything. She’d reserved the lounge area of the beach to grant us some privacy. I wasn’t sure of the legality of the act, but I wasn’t going to complain. A waiter had put a barrier around the area, it was far enough it would’ve been difficult for anyone coming over to spot us.

“The night is getting off to a pretty good start,” I said smiling. “So, what’s on the agenda? Are we going to gaze at the stars until sunrise?”

“Not before eating.”

He pulled out two containers of fish&chips from his bag, along with some soft drinks.

“I bought everything, I didn’t have time to cook.”

“You mean… you usually cook?” I asked surprised.

“Of course.”

“Mmm… did you acquire any other skill I should be aware of in the past few years?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” he smirked.

We ate on the cushions, facing the ocean. After a while, our bellies full, Castiel moved all the picnic stuff out of the way to get closer and sit down next to me.

“Answer me honestly…” our shoulders touched, “if I go… on tour, what is going to happen?”

My heart skipped a bit at that question.

“What would you like to happen?” I asked unsure.

“I don’t know, I’m asking you.”

“Well, if you don’t know, how can I?” I looked him in the eye, “I have no desire for you to give up what might be such a big turning point in your career… and we both remember how things turned out the last time we found ourselves in a similar situation.”

He froze at those words, and I rested my hand on his.

“But it’s different now, we’re not kids anymore. Our breakup… of all the things I’ve been through that was by far the worse. I’m different now, stronger. I don’t give up that easily anymore, and I hope the same is true for you.”

He looked at me like he was really seeing me for the first time.

“So…” I continued, “I don’t have a miracle answer to your question. I can’t be sure about the future, I can only be sure about myself.”

“And I’m sure about myself,” he replied seriously.

He got up and went to sit behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

“I’m really glad to be with you…” I said, resting my head on his shoulder. “Sometimes I’m afraid that…”

“What?”

“No… It’s just…” I said uncertain, “I can definitely see your career takes up a huge amount of your time and… I want to spend time with you, see you and talk to you, but I’m afraid of stealing creative moments away from you that could be useful.”

“You… you’re not stealing anything away from me, I came to see you because I want to,” he said hugging me even closer to his chest, “I don’t think you really understand.”

“What?”

“When I rehearse, I think of you. When I compose, I think of you. When you aren’t there, I think of you.”

My breath got stuck in my throat.

“You are the inspiration behind every chord, every song. You fill all my thoughts, Candy.”

My heart was beating fast, I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder. I pulled his arms tight around me, as tight as possible, and tilted my head back to look at him.

Our lips were just a breath away from each other, and I wanted him more than ever. Raising my chin a little, I closed the small distance that separated our mouths and kissed him lightly.

In the years we had exchanged many types of kisses, some sweet, some playful, other hot and sexy. But this… this was a promise, that whatever happened in the future, we were not going to lose each other, and definitely not without a fight.

I raised my hand to the back of his head, tangling my fingers with his hairs, pressing him closer to me, deepening the kiss. My tongue came to lick his lower lip, asking for access, which he granted, meeting it with his own, and we spent what felt hours tasting each other.

What had started as something sweet and loving, became hungry and demanding.

His arm, the one that was hugging me close to his chest, had moved lower, his hand resting on my breast, cupping and lazily massaging above my clothes.

“Castiel…” I moaned when I came up for breath.

Without removing his gaze from mine, he took me in his arms and lied me on a blanket. Positioning himself between my legs, he rested his weight on his arms, hovering me, our faces mere inches from each other.

We stayed like that, just staring at each other, for a few minutes. Then, one hand came to caress the side of my face, moving a tendril of hair. The look in his eyes was tortured, almost desperate.

“You’re it for me, Candy. I can’t lose you again.”

My breath stuck in my throat, and I raised my hands to cup his face.

“Kiss me like you mean it.”

And that’s exactly what he did, over and over again, until we both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that probably most people were hoping for hot, steamy sex, but I don’t think this was the case in this scenario. Castiel’s date was very much about love and feelings. And, for that, I loved him a little bit more in this episode.
> 
> Anyway, this is how I see it.


End file.
